The present invention relates generally to fluorescent lanterns, and more particularly to a battery powered fluorescent lantern operated via remote control and especially suitable for camping purposes.
Fluorescent lanterns have become increasingly popular over the years due to their substantially lower power requirements in comparison to lanterns utilizing incandescent bulbs. This allows the use of a smaller battery and concomitant smaller size lantern resulting in increased portability. Although gasoline powered camping lanterns are still popular, fluorescent lanterns have taken a considerable market share from gasoline lanterns because fluorescent lanterns do not share the fire hazards inherent in lanterns using combustible fuels. Moreover, fluorescent lanterns do not produce noxious fumes or excess heat as do gasoline lanterns. Nevertheless, there has been a long felt need for an improved fluorescent lantern which provides enhanced illumination while retaining its compact size and lightweight. There has also been a long felt need for a camping lantern which can be turned on and off from a distance so that the camper does not always have to carry the lantern wherever he or she goes.
Some prior art fluorescent lanterns have been specifically designed for ease of fluorescent tube replacement. An example of such a prior art lantern is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,697 to Stearns et al. The Stearns lantern has a top member and a cover detachably secured thereto. The cover contains electrical contacts for the fluorescent tubes, and removal of the cover allows easy access to the fluorescent tubes for ease of replacement thereof. However, the Stearns lantern does not have reflectors designed for providing enhanced illumination and does not have a remote control feature.
Other prior art fluorescent lanterns have been specifically designed for impact resistance. An example of such a prior art lantern is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,904 to Cook. The cook lantern utilizes rectangular reflectors to which the fluorescent tubes are secured to provide a measure of shock absorption to the tubes. The reflectors are positioned so that they are generally behind and parallel to the fluorescent tubes and thus reflect light which is emitted in a direction generally perpendicular to the fluorescent tube axis. However, a primary shortcoming of the Stearns reflectors is that they do not generally reflect light which is emitted in directions nearly parallel to the flurescent tube axis. Moreover, the Cook lantern does not have reflectors mounted on inner surfaces of the top or base members. Consequently, some of the light emitted from the tubes is absorbed by the inner surfaces of the top and base members and thereby wasted. In addition, the Cook lantern, as with the Stearns lantern, does not have a remote control feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,218 to Schilling et al discloses an electric lantern which has a reflector mounted on an inner surface of the base. However, the Schilling lantern utilizes an incandescent bulb. Thus, the Schilling lantern reflector reflects light coming from a generally point source of light in contrast to the generally line source of light of a fluorescent light tube. Moreover, the Schilling reflector is planar and spaced from the light source so that it reflects much of the light upwardly into the lantern housing where it is absorbed and thereby wasted. In addition, as with the Cook and Stearns lanterns, the Schilling lanterns does not have a remote control feature.
An improved fluorescent lantern is thus needed that has reflectors specially designed to increase the illumination produced by the lantern. An improved fluorescent lantern is also needed that can be operated from a distance in order to provide increased flexibility of use. An improved fluorescent lantern is also needed that has the above features while retaining its relative lightweight and compact size.